Hey! We Meet Again
by Hellicahead
Summary: CHAP 3 UP! Sasuke Uchiha, pernah jatuh cinta sekali di sebuah gerbong kereta. Hinata Hyuuga, pernah jatuh cinta sekali di sebuah koridor rumah sakit. Awalnya, Mereka memang tak saling mengenal, hanya kenal & bertemu secara kebetulan. Tapi, siapa yang tau apa itu kebetulan. Apa kah itu di sengaja...atau karena itu takdir.../SASUHINA/Squel "Shinkansen" /R&R? Plz! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hellicahead**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! :v**

* * *

Hinata mengejap-ngejap dengan cahaya masuk dari kamar nya, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur _single bed_ nya. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot nya dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Hari ini, tour ke Kyoto!" Ucap nya semangat. Ia bahkan meloncat-loncat ringan, dan berputar-putar sambil tertawa. Ia menunggu hari ini, hari yang selalu ia tunggu sejak tiga bulan lalu. Siapa sih yang ngga suka studi tour? Semua suka. Hinata contohnya.

Hinata dengan cepat mengambil tas ransel dan memasuki beberapa buku dari meja di sisi tempat tidur nya, bersenandung pelan, tidak menghilang kan senyum kembangnya. Ia berjalan kearah lemari, mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dan mengambil seragam ungu kotak-kotak nya. setelahnya, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Pagi ayah." Ucap Hinata ketika ia sudah bersiap, dan menyapa semua orang di ruang makan.

"Pagi sayang." Ucap Hiashi ramah. "Hari ini tour kan? Berapa hari?" Hiashi tersenyum ketika puteri sulungnya itu mencium pipi nya, rutinitas pagi hari yang menyenangkan. "Hanya tiga hari." Ucap Hinata, ia menggeser bangku yang di dekat Ayahnya. "Wah.. berarti selama tiga hari, ayah tidak mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi." Ucap Hiashi setengah bercanda, ia melirik Istrinya yang membawa sepiring kroket panas sambil tersenyum.

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan, ia bahkan sulit menghentikan tawa nya. "Ayah masih bisa mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi dari Hanabi kan?" ucap nya dengan selingan tawa.

"Hahhh… dia selalu bangun telat." Canda Ayahnya. Mereka bertiga tertawa ringan sampai akhir nya suara Hanabi terdengar. "Aku kenapa?" ucap Hanabi yang baru memasuki ruang makan. Hinata hanya menahan tawa nya, sang Ayah langsung sibuk dengan selai roti nya, Ibu? Dia memilih untuk menatap mug teh nya. "Curang ih, bilangi aku pas aku lagi ngga ada."

"Loh? Memang kami bilang apa?" Tanya Hiashi kemudian.

"Pasti bilang 'Hanabi itu bangun nya telat.' Kan?"

"Tidak kok."

"Neechan bohong."

"Tidak bohong kok."

"Sudah… Sudahh… makan yuk. Ibu lapar nih."

Dan mereka kembali sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing, dengan minus Hanabi yang masih ngambek tentunya. Hinata hanya menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan jahil, "Mau berdiri di situ aja, Han?" tanya Hinata lembut. Hanabi mendengus lalu menarik kursi makan nya yang di samping Hinata, dan mangambil kroket, melahap nya dengan kesal. Tapi itu tidak berangsur lama, "Neechan hari ini tour ke Kyoto kan? Aku mau di belikan oleh-oleh dong."

"Boleh, mau apa?" ucap Hinata yang meminum susu vanilla nya.

"Strap anime, apa saja. Minimal lima." Hanabi mengacungkan jari-jari nya di muka Hinata. Hinata hanya mendengus. "Kebanyakan, mending untuk ku." Hanabi mulai cemberut, Hinata menatap nya jahil, "Iya deh, buat Hanabi apa sih yang ngga." Goda nya ringan. Hanabi tersenyum merekah,

"OKE!"

"Hinataaa.." ucap gadis bercepol dua ketika melihat teman nya tengah mengelus anak kucing di jalanan. Hinata menoleh dan membalas lambaian tangan gadis itu. "Tenten-chan." Gadis bermata cokelat itu tersenyum senang, ia berhenti dengan nafas satu-satu, ia tegap kan badan nya dan mengambil nafas berulang kali, pasti sulit menjadi gadis atlet seperti dia. Tenten Lee adalah gadis keturunan Tionghoa yang sudah lama menetap di Jepang karena pekerjaan kedua orang tua nya, ia juga seorang atlet bela diri yang hebat, sekaligus sahabat baik Hinata.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan senangnya, ini akan menjadi wisata terakhir mereka. Hinata sudah memutuskan akan kuliah di Kyoto, ditambah lagi sang Ayah juga akan fokus ke cabang di sana saja, yang otomatis sekeluarga akan pindah ke Kyoto. Dengar-dengar Tenten juga karena pekerjaan Ayah nya ia mungkin setelah tamat dari sekolah akan kembali ke Negeri asal nya.

"Kamu jadi, pindah ke Kyoto?" ucap Tenten mengisi keheningan yang tercipta.

"Hum. Ayah bilang, akan lebih mudah mengurus ini itu di Kyoto. Hanabi juga akan pindah sekolah, sepertinya."

"Begitu. Jadi, ini adalah wisata terakhir kita ya." Ucap Tenten mengambil bunga berwarna ungu di sebuah pagar yang di rambati oleh tanaman bunga-bunga musim gugur indah.

"Tenten-chan, kamu juga akan pindah ke China, kan?" Tenten hanya mengangguk, ia tersenyum. "Setelah musim dingin tahun ini, aku tidak akan ikut upacara kelulusan. Gomen na~" Tenten menatap bunga berwarna ungu itu dengan pandangan sendu. Hinata tersenyum maklum, ia mendekati Tenten. "Aku bakal kangen nih." Ucap Hinata dengan nada sedih, "Sering-sering kirim email ya." Senggol Hinata, lalu mereka tertawa riang.

"Pasti."

…

_Jess Jess Jess_

_Kyoto.. Stasiun Kyoto.. Terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda menggunakan jasa kami._

Hinata mengeratkan syal cream polos nya. "Di sini dingin banget." Ucap Hinata setengah menggigil, ia menatap sekeliling stasiun, di sini basah, apa kah hujan? Ia kembali mengeratkan syal nya dan menekuk tubuhnya, ia berharap mereka naik pesawat saja tadi, setidak nya kan di bandara ada penghangat. _Ughh_

"Hinata. Kesini!" ucap Tenten tengah melambai. Hinata segera berlari kecil, menghindari genangan air, "Kamu jangan misah-misah Hinata, nanti susah." Ucap perempuan berkacamata gaya nya dengan muka menyeramkan yang di buat-buat.

"Maaf Ino-chan." Gumam Hinata sedih mengikuti acting.

"Kaya Ibu Tiri aja kau, no." Ejek lelaki berambut putih, berkulit pucat, dan senyum menjengkelkan.

"Urusai."

"Sudah lah." Ucap Naruto kemudian, "Saa, aku udah bilang sensei dia percayakan kalian dengan ku. Jangan misah-misah ya. Nanti setelah jalan-jalan kita mampir ke rumah ku yang disini ya." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum sejuta yen nya.

"YOSH!" ucap mereka serempak, lalu di susul gelak tawa.

"Tapi sebelum nya, kita nungguin temen ku dulu ya. Sekolah nya lagi ada festival musim gugur jadi dia mungkin akan membimbing kita. Sekalian mengajak ke festival sekolah nya."

"Siapa? Sasuke?" ucap Ino kemudian.

"Iya, memang yang tinggal di Kyoto siapa lagi." Ucap Naruto kemudian, ia melirik sekeliling stasiun, "Kata nya dia juga mengajak beberapa teman nya." Naruto masih sibuk membiarkan mata nya menjelajah isi stasiun. "AH ITU DIA! SASUKEEEE!" ucap nya sambil melambai-lambai dengan seseorang bersweater biru dan syal dongker kotak-kotak. Di belakang nya ada tiga cowok temasuk Sasuke dan dua cewek, salah satu cewek yang berambut seperti permen kapas itu menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Suigetsu yang dari tadi hanya membelakangi stasiun, menoleh "Lama amat." Ucap lelaki berambut putih menatap Karin dengan mendengus kesal.

"Apa sih kau,Iblis." Ucap gadis berambut merah maroon dengan nada kesal. Ia bahkan membuat lelaki itu seolah-olah mengusir anak ayam. "Sudah lah." Ucap lelaki berambut orange dan bertubuh besar. "Lama tidak bertemu, Suigetsu." Ucap nya datar.

"Yahh. Lama tidak bertemu, Juugo."

"Sasuke, bantuin bawa tas ku ya." Ucap Naruto dengan muka memelas. Lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu menyengit. "Aku dan teman-teman ku bawa mobil, kau bisa numpang di sepupu mu." Ucap nya menunjuk gadis berambut merah yang tengah kesal dengan Suigetsu.

Ino sedang berbicara dengan gadis yang di gandeng Sasuke tadi. Sai sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata, mereka memang tidak mengenal satu sama lain dan enggan saling berbicara juga di sekolah. Namun, ketika Sai bercerita tentang lukisan nya dengan Hinata, Hinata akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan, begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka sama-sama menyukai dunia Seni, bedanya Hinata lebih condong ke Seni Musik, sedangkan Sai ke Seni Rupa. Tapi, seluruh penjuru sekolah malah mencomblangkan mereka bedua. Mengatai mereka cocok karena menyukai Seni, dan sama-sama kalem. Tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri, Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata datar, ia menatap cukup lama, memori nya mulai mengingat-ngingat tentang tubuh pendek, rambut indigo, dan rok ungu kotak-kotak selutut nya, seperti nya ia tidak asing, pernah berjumpa, tapi tidak ingat dimana.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Perempuan yang di dekat lelaki pucat itu siapa?"

"Oh.. dia si Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga?"

"Hinata Hyuuga. Adik nya Neji Hyuuga. Itu loh, si Ketos sama Ketua bela diri saat di SMP."

"Ohh."

"Mau ku kenalin?"

Sasuke menyengit tak suka, ia lalu menunjuk Sakura dengan dagu nya. "Sakura akan ngomel." Gelak tawa Naruto pecah, ia memukul bahu Sasuke ringan berulang kali, teriringi gelak tawa yang masih betah saja. "Naruto! Kau mau mencari perhatian,huh?" ucap Ino melihat tawa Naruto, dan melirik sekitar. Orang-orang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Maaf.. Maaf." Ucap Naruto cengengesan. Ia berjalan mendekati Sai dan Hinata, seperti membicarakan sesuatu, Sasuke memperhatikan seksama, ia menaikan alis nya takkala ia merasakan punggung Hinata bergetar. Menangis? Sepertinya bukan. Melihat Sai yang hanya sweadrop begitu, yang pasti seperti nya Hinata tertawa. Beberapa menit setelah nya Naruto kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Sasuke tak berkomentar apa-apa ia lebih memilih diam.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, ia melirik jam hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Keburu jadwal jaga ku."

"Yosh! Teman-teman waktu nya GOO!" ucap Naruto menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangan nya penuh semangat-memberi isyarat.

Di saat itu lah, di saat Hinata membalikan tubuh nya. Sasuke yang tadi hanya memperhatikan sifat urak-urakan sahabat nya itu tidak menyadari kalau Hinata berjalan mendekat. Namun, saat jarak mereka berdua sudah berdekatan, Sasuke memalingkan muka nya ke arah Hinata takkala ketika ia begitu tidak asing dengan suara lembut, yang mengandung ketulusan di setiap kata yang terlontar.

Merasa di perhatikan, Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ia tersenyum lembut. Sedikit menunduk memberi salam, dan menatap mata kelam Sasuke.

Dan mata nya bertemu kembali, Onyx dan Perak-Lavender…

_Mata itu…_

_Mata yang sejak dua tahun lalu ingin Sasuke cari._

_Mata yang sejak dua tahun lalu ingin Sasuke miliki._

_Mata yang sejak dua tahun lalu membuat ia berdebar-debar untuk pertama kali._

_Dan Mata yang sejak dua tahun lalu membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta dan patah hati..._

"Konichiwa, Uchiha-san."

_... Secara bersamaan._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : HALOOOOO *teriak pake toa* #ditabok**

**Maaf ya, buat yang nunggu SGAEW, masih belum jadi itu chap 4. aku bosan dan malah dapat ide buat ini. gomen yaaa *dicincang* wkwkwk ini fic baru, dan multichap.. ehehe orz #plak **

**Yosh! Ini adalah squelnya "Shinkansen", udah pada baca? Kalau belum, aku saranin baca. Tapi kalau ngga mau, tidak apa sih. Ngga maksa, tapi yahh Soal nya kan ini menyangkut kesana. Etto.. di review nya aku memang memenuhi permintaan teman-teman yang minta di kasih squel bahkan multi-chap! #ealah **

**Balasan Review "Shinkansen" :**

_Thanks buat , makasih udah sempetin baca :D  
Thanks buat Katsumi, makasih udah baca, ia ini lanjutan cerita nya :'))  
Thanks buat Panelopi, iya ini permintaan nya, udah squel dan multichip :D makasih yaah udah mau baca.  
Thanks buat Zei-san,aku ngucapin MAKASIIIIH banget udah bikin sadar, aku emang salah penempatan. Ahahaha #plak  
Thanks buat moooooonk, iya typo ngga lepas nih. Ahaha itu cuma ngambil kisah kereta di indo kok :p #plak btw,makasih yaa ~_

**Dan Ini akan menjadi fiction buat selingan waktu saja, jadi ngga pasti kapan update nya. lagi.. #dibakar  
But, tunggu sajalah yaa.. ahahaha Tapi ngga banyak-banyak kok. Dan, maaf kalau di temukan typo dan segala macem ahahaha ~**

**Makasih buat yang mau baca Shinkansen dan ini. Thankyouyaa :***

**Pekanbaru, 28 November 2013**

**Review? SEMANGATKU! :")**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hellicahead**

* * *

Seharus nya Sasuke sudah menduga ia akan bertemu gadis ini cepat atau lambat, ia bukan nya tidak mengira-ngira sejak awal, ia bahkan sudah waspada untuk tidak melihat muka nya ketika Naruto menelfon nya kalau ia sudah sampai di Kyoto. Naruto memang tak bilang kalau ia akan berjumpa dengan gadis itu, bukan salah Naruto sebenarnya, Sasuke memang tak pernah cerita soal gadis itu kepada siapa pun. Sasuke menghela nafas nya ringan, seseorang yang membuat Sasuke untuk pertama kali nya merasakan jatuh cinta, sekarang berdiri di samping nya sambil tersenyum malu-malu—yang sayang nya bukan di tunjukan untuk nya.

"Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura melihat tingkah kekasih nya sedikit aneh.

"Hn." Sasuke membalas seperti biasanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar, "Nanti setelah mengantar mereka ke stan mu, kita mampir ke stan kelas ku juga ya." ucap Sakura dengan suara lembut nya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekali, lalu mengelus kepala Sakura, Sakura memejamkan mata nya menikmati elusan tangan Sasuke di kepala nya.

"Sai-kun." Sasuke menghentikan elusan nya di kepala Sakura, ia melihat Hinata dari ujung mata nya, Hinata mendekati Sai dengan santai nya. "Anoo… Aku haus, mau beli minum. Seperti nya masih lama," ia memberikan jeda kemudian melirik kearah Naruto yang masih nyeloteh dengan seorang guru berambut Hitam. "Ketahuan kalau Naruto-kun ternyata belum izin, dan Kurenai-sensei adalah guru pembimbing kita di Kyoto, menunggu seperti ini membuatku haus." Sai tersenyum, mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku ngerti, aku temeni ya? Tidak baik kalau kamu sendiri saja yang pergi." Baru akan melangkah, Sai dan Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berbicara. "Biar aku temani. Lagipula, aku juga kebetulan haus." Merasa ada yang aneh Sakura mendekati mereka.

"Mereka kan mau berdua, kamu kalau mau titip saja." ucap Sakura memberikan saran. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura, lalu beralih ke Sai, dan terakhir Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul. "Mau minuman apa? Jus atau So—"

"Tidak perlu." Hinata menyengit, bukan dia saja. Bahkan Sai maupun Sakura juga menyengit. "Tidak jadi." Sasuke berjalan ke arah Juugo di dekat bangku pengunjung.

"Dia kenapa?" gumam Hinata kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sulit di artikan, lalu ia berlari ringan ke tempat Sasuke. "Aku buat kesalahan ya?" tanya Hinata ke Sai yang hanya menggeleng.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata di balik poni nya, muka nya ia tekuk, ia pun tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang sedang berceloteh riang bersama Ino –terkadang namanya juga terselip agar ia juga ikut ngobrol dengan mereka, tapi sayang nya Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan yang lain. Sasuke masih tak mengalihkan penglihatan nya dari Hinata, ntah kenapa Hinata menjadi objek yang harus di lihat nya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Hinata sendiri seperti nya tidak sadar kalau ada yang memperhatikan nya, gadis itu hanya tersenyum semakin lebar takkala Sai datang kembali, kemudian mereka pergi dari rombongan murid-murid berbeda warna seragam. Muka Sasuke memang tidak bergerak, tapi mata nya masih cukup tajam untuk melihat punggung Hinata.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! SA-SU-KE!" Sasuke tersadar dari penglihatan nya, ia melirik Suigetsu yang melihatnya dengan tatapan jengkel. "Aku sudah memanggil hampir dua puluh kali. Dan kau seperti orang tuli. Atau selama tinggal di Kyoto kau memang tuli!" cerocos Suigetsu kemudian. Sasuke hanya menatap tajam dengan Suigetsu, ingin protes dan menjitaki Suigetsu, tak terima di katai tuli. Tapi, ia sedang malas meladeni kayak ini bukan yang pertama kali saja Suigetsu mengatainya tuli.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Suigetsu hanya ber-eh ria, "Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" tawar Sasuke dengan nada datar. Suigetsu hanya menggeleng, ia hanya heran saja. Biasa nya Sasuke akan menendangnya kalau ia mengatai Sasuke tuli. Ahh.. mungkin sedang baik hati. _Tch._

"Mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauh, Sasuke membalikkan badan nya. ia menunjuk tanda toilet dengan dagu nya. "Nanti cepat balik ya." Sasuke hanya berjalan menjauh.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino ketika melihat muka murung Sakura.

"Tidak, kurasa ia sedikit aneh."

"Aneh? Aneh kenapa?" Ino melirik punggung Sasuke yang semakin mengecil karena menjauh sampai akhir nya ia memutuskan melihat muka Sakura lagi.

"Moodnya berubah sejak ia memandangi teman kalian yang berambut Indigo itu."

"Maksud mu, Hinata?" Sakura mengangguk. Ino mulai ngerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Tenang, Hinata itu ngga doyan sama pria seperti Sasuke. Aku udah kenal Hinata cukup lama. Lagi pula, yang di taksir Hinata itu Naruto-_baka_"

"Heh? Dia naksir Naruto yang urakkan itu? Sepupu bodoh ku itu?" Karin yang ntah datang darimana langsung menyahut mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Ino. Ino tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk.

"Tidak percaya?" tanya Ino lagi, Sakura dan Karin saling berpandangan lalu kembali menatap Ino, mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan. Kejadian nya sudah hampir dua tahun yang lalu, saat itu…"

_**-Flashback-  
1/5 tahun yang lalu…**_

"HYUUGA! HYUUGA! HYUUGA!" sorakan-sorakan menggelegar di lapangan basket SMA Meino itu, Ino berjalan kesana kemari mencari tempat kosong agar ia lebih memudahkan melihat Hyuuga yang di maksud. Itu pasti Neji Hyuuga. Kakak kelas nya yang satu tahun di atas Ino itu memang sangat jago basket, ia juga mengagumi lelaki cantik berambut panjang itu, siapa yang tidak menganggumi bahkan menggilai seorang Hyuuga Neji? Ia genius, baik, keren, dan kaya. Walau Neji cenderung orang yang dingin dan suka berkata pedas, itu malah membuat nya semakin di gilai para wanita.

"Aku tidak tau, kalau Hinata jago basket." ucap salah satu siswi berambut cokelat pendek.

"Benar, lihat. Dia sangat keren. Bahkan aku sempat berfikir ia Neji." Sahut siswi di sebelahnya."Hampir tertipu bukan? Hanya saja Hinata berambut Indigo. Kalau cokelat, aku yakin dia bisa di sebut kembaran Neji."

"Benar-Benar."

"Hinata?" ucap Ino kemudian, ia melirik kanan kiri, mencari sesuatu untuk di panjat. Saat itu mata biru langit nya mendapati sebuah tumpukan kayu balok yang akan di gunakan untuk anak-anak bela diri. Ia memanjat susah payah, lalu menjijit untuk melihat. Betapa kaget nya takkala ketika Hinata begitu lihai mengambil bola bahkan mengoper bola itu ke tempat lain. Bahkan ketika sudah sampai di tengah lapangan, tubuhnya yang mungil itu, dengan cepat melompat satu langkah dan menshoot bola basket.

_DMPLS!_

"YEEEEEEEEEYYY!" ucap siswa-siswi bersorak gembira. Hinata hanya memundurkan beberapa langkah untuk menempati kembali gawang mereka. Hinata terlihat amat sangat cantik ketika ia berkeringat, rambut panjangnya yang biasa ia gerai kini di kuncir kuda, mata nya perak-lavendernya yang bebas dari bingkai kacamata berwarna hitam yang selalu ia pakai. Ino tersenyum ketika Hinata membalas high five para pemain.

_PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT! _

Peluit panjang terdengar, semua siswa-siswi yang rame itu melirik kearah wasit, yang nyata nya itu adalah Asuma-sensei yang di takuti para siswa-siswi SMA Meino.

"BEL MASUK SUDAH BERBUNYI LIMA BELAS MENIT YANG LALU!" ucapnya garang, siswa-siswi yang tau bagaimana kalau sifat anak dari kepala sekolah itu jika sudah mengamuk. Mereka buru-buru meninggalkan gedung olahraga, Ino beranjak dari tempat berdirinya—tapi ia benar-benar tidak pergi dari gedung olahraga yang kerap menjadi aula itu. Ia menatap Hinata yang sudah bersimpuh di lantai bersama dengan anak-anak basket yang lain. Di rasa sudah sepi, Asuma mendekatkan diri ke Hinata yang menunduk.

"Hinata. Seharus nya kau tidak bermain basket lagi." Gumam Asuma dengan suara datarnya. "Seharusnya kau fokus saja dengan Seni Musik mu." Ino mengangguk, ia setujuh. Hinata adalah anak Seni, bagaimana pun Hinata juga akan menghadapi olimpiade Seni Musik bulan depan di Shizuoka, ia menjadi perwakilan SMA Meino, mengalahkan para siswa-siswi setingkat SMA se-Jepang, yang menang akan di lantik menjadi musisi di bawahan langsung seorang musisi terkenal di dunia. Hebat bukan?

"G-gomen, Asuma-sensei. Saya hanya mau menghilangkan jenuh." Bela Hinata. Asuma hanya mendengus lalu membuang nafasnya ringan.

"Yasudah. Sekarang sebelum kalian balik ke kelas, aku minta kalian lari keliling lapangan foodball sebanyak lima kali, Ini adalah sebagai hukuman karena membuat seluruh guru mencap perkelas bolos."

"EHHHHH?!"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Ini hukuman kalian bersepuluh."

Sorakan protes di lontarkan oleh yang lain, Hinata hanya diam. Dia memang jago basket, tapi kalau di suruh lari, dia bakalan mati. Apalagi ini MUSIM PANAS! Asuma-sensei memang pantas di bilang guru menakutkan. Hinata hanya menghela nafasnya, ia mendadak pusing, bahkan belum lari pun ia sudah mual. Apalagi kalau sudah lari? Tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Hinataaa…" panggil Ino ketika Asuma-sensei sudah pergi dari gedung aula. Hinata melirik kearah sumber suara yang di kenal nya lalu tersenyum.

"Ino-chan.. kenapa di sini? Ngga ketahuan sama Asuma-sensei?" tanya Hinata ketika Ino sudah berada di dekatnya. Ino hanya nyengir, "Tadi, pas dia datang aku langsung sembunyi di balik dinding." Hinata mengangguk,

"Kamu ikut lari?" tanya Ino dengan muka penasaran. Hinata hanya mengangguk,

"Yah.. walau aku pun tak yakin." Ia menghela nafas berat, Ino hanya tertawa.

"HYUUGA!" Hinata dan Ino menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati surai pirang tengah berlari mendekat. Ino dengan muka cemberut menatap si pemuda, "Tadi permainan mu bagus, maaf ya, karena kami kau juga di hukum lari." ucapnya dengan menyatukan telapak tangan nya, dengan kepala menunduk.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu, "Tidak masalah, Namikaze-san."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di kelas. Jaa." ucap Naruto sambil berlari keluar meninggalkan gedung. Ino melihat punggung Naruto yang sudah menghilang, ia kemudian melirik kembali ke Hinata yang sudah blushing.

"Wo wo wo.. kenapa dengan muka mu itu?" ucap Ino kemudian, Hinata salah tingkah, ia hanya menggeleng. "Kau naksir si Dia?!" pekik Ino tidak percaya.

"S-suaramu… Ino-chan."

"Ino-chan, mau berdiri di sana saja lalu balik ke kelas, atau melihat ku lari sampai selesai?" tanya Hinata kemudian, Ino sempat berfikir. "Balik ke kelas deh." Hinata mengangguk, lalu mulai berlari ringan keluar gedung.

"Lalu—" Ino baru akan melanjutkan ceritanya, kalau saja suara baritone sedikit melengking itu tidak memecahkan keheningan—saking seriusnya sama cerita.

"Hoi! Para wanita penggosip. Sudah waktu nya pergi." ucap Naruto mendekati tiga cewe yang sedang ngumpul, berbicara ntah apa itu, tanpa memperdulikan sekitar.

_STAK!_

"HIIIH! Kau ganggu aja!" geram Karin.

Naruto hanya mengherdikan bahu, "Aku hanya bilang, sudah waktu nya kita pergi." ia berjalan mejauh, mendekati yang lain. "Hinata dan Sai udah balik belum?" tanya Naruto kepada Suigetsu, yang di tanya hanya celingukan mencari.

"Kayak nya sih belum." ucapnya sambil menyeruput jus apple nya. "Sasuke juga belum balik." Naruto sukses di bikin bingung, "Sasuke? Memang si Teme kemana?"

"Toilet, tapi belum balik." sambung Juugo mendekati Naruto, "Aku udah ke toilet tadi, tapi ngga nemuin dia."

"Cihh.. kemana sih dia,"

"Sabar aja, kita tunggu lima menit lagi. Kalau belum balik, terpaksa di tinggal."

"Sakura, HOI! Telepon cowok mu dong, jangan-jangan itu anak nyasar." ucap Suigetsu lantang, Sakura hanya mendengus karena cerita Ino dari tadi di potong dengan mereka, ia mengambil handphone nya di tas sandang yang ia bawa, lalu mengetik sesuatu dan menaruh handphone nya kembali, ia kembali fokus dengan cerita Ino.

"Dihh gila, cewek kalau udah gosip sama pacar ngga perduli." cibir Suigetsu pelan.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama…

"Tak ku sangka kita jumpa lagi." suara baritone itu mengalun pelan, Hinata yang sedang memasukan koin ke dalam mesin menoleh. Sai sedang tidak ada, ia permisi ke toilet karena sakit perut mendadak. Hinata di suruh tunggu, dan itu tidak masalah baginya. "Kau tidak berubah."

Hinata menyengit, "Maaf? Memang kita pernah berjumpa sebelum nya?"

Sasuke tertegun sesaat, ia melirik Hinata yang berekspresi datar. "Kau…"

"Hinata Hyuuga. Dan anda Sasuke Uchiha, benar?" Hinata tersenyum simpul, "Maaf, tapi saya beneran tidak mengingat kita pernah berjumpa sebelum nya."

"Benar. Tapi kita memang pernah berjumpa, di stasiun Shizuoka." Hinata kembali melihat Sasuke, ia mencoba mengingat, kelihatan dari matanya yang mencari-cari jawaban. Ia kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak pernah, Uchiha-san."

…

Sai berjalan berdekatan dengan Hinata yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ino. Ino yang kadang tertawa ringan melihat brosur yang di bagikan para murid di depan pagar tadi. Sai melirik Hinata yang melonggarkan syal cream polosnya, mengekspos leher mulus nya yang selalu menjadi incaran lelaki di sekolah. Sai tersenyum miring, tidak heran Hinata begitu populer, walau tidak setenar Neji abangnya, ia cukup memiliki prestasi yang memuaskan.

"Hinata-chan." Rombongan yang sedang berjalan bersama-sama itu langsung melirik kearah sumber suara yang di maksud, Hinata menoleh takkala mata nya melihat seseorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna cokelat melihatnya dengan senyum lebar. "

Hinata menyengit, "Maaf? Siapa?"

Perempuan berambut pendek itu terhenyak, senyum lebar yang ia tampilkan tadi langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut "A-anda lupa dengan s-saya?" ucapnya meminta penjelasan. Hinata hanya mengherdikan bahu, "Saya merasa tidak mengenal anda."

Semua berpandangan satu sama lain, Sasuke hanya melihat punggung Hinata yang tegap itu, ia tak percaya, gadis ini bahkan tidak tau siapa orang itu. well, Sasuke memang tak mengenal wanita itu. Tapi ia cukup tau, kalau perempuan di hadapan Hinata itu begitu mengenalnya. Apa Hinata adalah orang yang hanya kenal dalam sehari saja? Seperti, ia hanya mengenal hari itu, lalu keeseokan nya ia melupakan semua nya. Sasuke mengehela nafasnya, seharus nya ia tau itu. Dua tahun itu cukup untuk merubah sifat—

"Maaf." Tenten yang dari tadi diam sejak sampai di stasiun, mulai bersuara. Sasuke menoleh kearah gadis cepol dua itu, Tenten mendekat kearah Hinata yang meliriknya bingung, Tenten memegang kedua bahu Hinata. "Dua tahun yang lalu, Hinata kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan di depan stasiun kereta."

Dan saat itu lah Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan lebih pahit dari sekedar patah hati…

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N : **

**Ini chapter ke-dua. Begini 1/5 tahun itu Hinata baru kelas 2. Kejadian Hinata kecelakaan itu saat kelas 1 semester 2. Sedangkan sekarang Hinata kelas 3 semester akhir. Nah, berhubung Ino dulu tidak sekelas dengannya, ia tidak tau Hinata pernah kecelakaan. Dan saat Ino tengah bergossip diatas, itu hanya awal cerita. Hoho. ****Apa mudah dimengerti? kalau belum c**hap selanjutnya akan ku usahakan di perjelas ya. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Makasih yang udah review! : )

**December 13, 2013**

**Saa, Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Story © Hellicahead**

* * *

Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat Hinata yang tengah menikmati pie blueberry di salah satu meja yang dijaga temannya. Sasuke menghela nafas ringan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai membantu teman-teman yang lain, mereka sedang berusaha menarik perhatian. Pikirannya mulai kacau sejak tadi siang, padahal itu bukanlah hal yang seharusnya ia pikirkan.

"Sasuke-kun." sapa Sakura saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke di pintu masuk.

"Hn." balas Sasuke seadanya.

"Ne.. Apa mereka sudah selesai mencicipi pie stan mu? Aku ingin mereka datang juga ke stanku." ucap Sakura semangat, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis karenanya.

"Cobalah, kebetulan aku lagi jaga."

Sakura mengangguk, dan mulai berjalan mendekati meja kelompok Naruto yang segerombol itu. Saat itu Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat melihat Sakura. Tapi, pandangannya selalu mengarah kearah Hinata. Perempuan yang tadi menggerai rambutnya itu sekarang sudah menguncir kudakan rambutnya, memang suhu di dalam ruangan lebih panas karena padatnya pengunjung—belum lagi suhu penghangat sekolah.

"Teme, aku mau takoyaki." rengek Naruto yang ntah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli, "Stan Sakura adalah Takoyaki."

"Heh? Hontou?"

"Hn."

"Yokatta. Baiklah!"

Tidak butuh waktu tiga detik, Naruto sudah pergi menyusul Sakura yang masih sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu di rombongan Naruto. Sasuke baru akan kembali mengisi daftar nama pengunjung kalau saja tidak mendapatkan tepukan ringan dibahunya, Saat ia menoleh Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aniki. Ku pikir nggak bakal datang." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar, walau sebenarnya bisa kebaca kalau ada nada senang disetiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Kebetulan aku sedang mampir di daerah Kansai." ujar lelaki berambut panjang itu tenang, ia menenteng jas berwarna hitamnya di pergelangan tangannya yang ia selipkan di kantung celananya.

"Isi ini dulu, baru boleh makan." tegur Sasuke saat melihat kakaknya tengah mencomot salah satu cupcake didepan meja Sasuke. Lelaki mapan itu hanya tersenyum jahil sebelum akhirnya mengisi namanya di daftar tamu.

"Eh? Itachi-niichan." suara lengkingan khas milik Naruto membuat lelaki mapan itu menoleh, "Lama nggak ketemu niichan." ucap Naruto mendekati Itachi.

"Lama nggak ketemu juga Naruto-tteba." balas Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Naruto yang sudah acak-acakan. "Apa kabar adik angkatku yang enerjik ini?" tanya Itachi sambil merangkul Naruto.

"Kabar ku baik, Kanagawa sangat nyaman kebanding Tokyo." Ejek Naruto saat mencoba memanas-manasi Itachi. Itachi hanya mendengus, lelaki mapan itu sudah hapal betul sifat sahabat bayi adiknya ini.

"Titip salamku buat Mama Kushina ya." ledek Itachi cepat, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto membelalakan matanya. "Bercanda, jangan berfikir aku suka tante-tante." Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang sebelum akhirnya menatap heran Itachi. "Astaga, aku sudah bilang hanya bercanda." Tak lama setelahnya hanya terdengar gelak-tawa ringan milik mereka.

"Uchiha-san?" ucap suara lembut beberapa menit setelahnya, Sasuke baru akan menjawab panggilan itu kalau saja ia tidak kalah cepat dengan kakaknya.

"Ah! Hinata-chan.. lama tidak bertemu, sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Itachi dengan ramah.

"Aku sedang study tour, d-dan lama tidak bertemu...j-juga" balas Hinata malu-malu.

"Ara-ara… kamu makin cantik," puji Itachi dengan tulus, "Maaf ya, aku tidak pamit dulu waktu itu." Ucap Itachi dengan nada menyesal.

"I-ie.. tidak apa, sungguh." Sambut Hinata dengan rona tipis.

Sasuke menatap pemandangan tak enak itu, ia merubah kembali wajahnya menjadi minim ekspresi. Naruto hanya menatap heran mereka berdua, karena sifat Naruto masih ada yang kepo—walau tak separah Kiba yang sayangnya tidak ikut study tour karena sakit—Naruto berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan mereka berdua.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Naruto dengan menatap masing-masing wajah.

"Yup, Hyuuga cantik ini adalah pacarku."

"HAH?!"

Ups. Itu bukan keluar dari bibir Naruto yang kepo loh, atau bukan dari siapapun yang menatap heran karena sebuah teriakan kecil tak disengaja itu. Melainkan itu keluar dengan mulus dari bibir Sasuke.

…

"WAHAHAHA. Kena kau!" ledek Itachi kepada sang adik yang mendongkol bukan main. Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan jahil, "Memalukan, bisa-bisanya kau teriak hanya karena dikerjai begitu."

"Tidak lucu, Aniki." ujar Sasuke dengan nada penuh penekanan di akhir kata.

"Kau kenapa sampai kaget begitu? Memang kau kenal dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Itachi sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mulai mencekiknya.

Sasuke hanya diam, membelakangi sang kakak sambil memasukan sweaternya ke tas. Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil menatap langit malam. Tidak terasa sudah malam saja, Festival sekolah sudah berakhir dua jam lalu, Naruto dan rombongannya sudah pamit untuk melihat aksi pernyataan cinta dibelakang sekolah, sedangkan Sakura dan yang lain masih sibuk beres-beres.

Sasuke tidak ikut beres-beres karena ia harus manggung untuk mengikuti lomba bernyanyi. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak ingin ikut. Tetapi, Karin dan juga Sakura memaksa bahkan mereka sudah mendaftarkan namanya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Daripada harus mengecewakan yang lain juga, mending ikutan walau sebenarnya Sasuke malasnya bukan main.

"Aniki kenapa bisa kenal dengan dia?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berfikir kakakmu ini sebegitu jonesnya?" Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Itachi hanya mendengus geli, "Santai masbro, Hinata-chan adalah pasienku di Tokyo."

Sasuke menyengit, "Bukannya dia tinggal di Kanagawa?"

"Memang, tapi sebuah insiden menyebabkan ia dilarikan kerumah sakit Tokyo." Jelas Itachi dengan tepat, "Dan kebetulan dokter yang menanganinya adalah aku sendiri."

"Insiden apa?" ucap Sasuke hati-hati, ia was-was sekali saat mendengar Hinata adalah pasien Itachi dan cukup tadi siang ia merasakan dadanya di hantam sesuatu saat mengetahui Hinata hilang ingatan karena insiden kecelakaan.

"Kecelakaan." Saat mendengar ucapan singkat dari Itachi, Sasuke langsung lupa cara bernafas, yang ia takutkan ternyata benar, "Kecerobohan seseorang supir barang yang kehilangan kendali saat dilampu merah, ia menerobos dengan kecepatan tinggi dan akhirnya menabrak trotoar yang saat itu Hinata sedang berjalan. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, di Kanagawa sendiri ada CCTV disetiap lampu lalu lintas dan aku sudah melihatnya, Hinata cukup terpental jauh sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena kepalanya terantuk perbatasan pagar trotoar dan aspal. Awalnya mereka berfikir Hinata mati ditempat, apalagi melihat darah mengalir dikepala Hinata yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit, tapi yang namanya keajaiban. Siapa yang tau?" jelas Itachi detail.

"Terus kenapa dia bisa ke Tokyo?"

"Sebenarnya ia koma selama hampir dua bulan penuh dirumah sakit Kanagawa, pihak Hyuuga adalah pasien nomor satu di rumah sakit yang ku kerjakan. Mereka tidak mau mengambil keputusan salah, akhirnya dalam keadaan koma Hinata dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Tokyo."

"Hampir sekitaran seminggu sebelum akhirnya mata peraknya terbuka, dengan cukup kehilangan darah yang banyak tapi untung lah Hyuuga adalah orang yang baik dan berhati mulia, mereka yang memiliki golongan darah Hinata siap mendonorkan secara bergantian."

"Berapa memangnya kalian kehilangan kantung darah?"

"Kalau tidak salah ada 54 kantung darah. Saat ia sadar adalah sebuah keajaiban, tapi tentu setiap kecelakaan besar seperti itu ada resikonya, dan ya Hinata kehilangan ingatannya secara permanen. Tapi, yang membuat semua keluarganya heran adalah Hinata berubah menjadi pribadi yang mencondongkan diri." Kekeh Itachi.

"M-mencondongkan diri?"

"Hinata bukanlah gadis pemberani, condong ke pemalu. Tapi, sejak kejadian itu ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang jauh dari kata pemalu."

"Kenapa aniki bisa tau dia dulu seperti itu?"

"Hello, Sasuke. Salah siapa yang setiap ada pertemuan antar keluarga kau tidak datang? Dan salah siapa sekarang kau di Kyoto?"

"Kalau antar keluarga aku memang tidak sudi ikut acara begituan—lagi. Kyoto kampung halaman Ibu, aku tentu memilih disini karena—"

"Ya ya ya.. oke aku sudah dengar ribuan kali darimu."

"Aniki. Apa hilang ingatan secara permanen itu tidak bisa di obati?" tanya Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Itachi hanya diam, ia menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya balik, ia berdehem pelan "Kalau seandainya bisa, aku sudah lakukan dari awal. Tapi seperti yang kau tau, Permanen itu apa. Dan kau sudah tau jawabannya."

Sasuke hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia tidak boleh egois hanya karena Hinata tidak mengingatnya lagi, ia bahkan tidak tau kalau sebenarnya di tahun itu Hinata hampir mati. Dan lagi, Sasuke sudah cukup mendengar semuanya. Ia sebenarnya ia ingin menggali lebih jauh, tapi melihat kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, untuk saat ini Sasuke memilih menyudahinya. Mungkin, kapan-kapan ia bisa bertanya lagi kepada Naruto atau teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi dengan suara pelan, Sasuke tersadar dari pikirannya ia menoleh membalas tatapan kakaknya.

"Kau menyukai, Hinata?"

Sayangnya Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa,

Dan Itachi sudah tau jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Anoo… Hai! :D ini chapternya singkat ya? disini condong ke Sasuke. Sebenarnya, ini akan ku buat panjang, tapi saat sudah jadi setengah words tidak bisa di buka dan akhirnya error yang muncul malah cuma page kosong. Dan itu akhirnya ngulang lagi, dengan ingatan yang sedikit-sedikit malah jadinya banyak condong ke Sasuke. Mungkin, fiction ini sebenarnya akan ku ubah menjadi sisi pandang Sasuke. Soalnya dari awal pembuatan Shinkansen pun, aku tetap menomor satukan Sasuke yang banyak di sorot. Dan ****buat jaga-jaga segini lah yang saya publish. **  


**Buat yang nunggu 'Simple Girl and Stupid errr who?' saya mohon maaf, mulai sekarang fiction itu sudah tidak ada lagi, saya selalu sadar setiap chapter yang saya publish itu malah menghilangkan humornya. Pada akhirnya saya menunggu tiga orang mengingatkan itu, kemarin pun akhirnya ada tiga orang yang berkomentar sama baru akan dihapus. Padahal saya sudah mencantumkan humor di genre. Saya akan edit ulang—atau publish ulang, dan mungkin hanya cukup sampai chapter satu itu saja lah fictionnya, atau mungkin tidak sama sekali saya publish lagi. **

**Maaf mengecewakan, saya sungguh meminta maaf karena tidak bertanggung jawab karena fiction itu. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menganggap fiction itu ada. mungkin, setelah kesibukan selesai saya akan menguploadkan squel aslinya.**

**Pekanbaru, 21 Januari 2014**

**Review adalah semangatku:")**


End file.
